Lord Akumu
God of war, courage and justice. Often depicted with one eye.]] (means Bad Dream/Nightmare): Lord of the afterlife, dreams and nightmares and master of ravens and vultures. One of the Asynjur gods. Lord Akumu is the first person to ever die. His sacrifice, was in fact, a betrayal of the Raven, who tricked him into summoning death into the world of the living. This crude sacrifice caused the Great Wolf to become curious in Akumu. After being allowed to make a request, Akumu requested the Great Wolf to be allowed to become the lord of the afterlife and master of Ravens. He is the one who decides what fate will befall when they are brought before his throne in the beliefs of the Cho, Hon and Hyuzu. For the Sarutobi and Sanosuke, the Lord of the death isn't the only one who decides the fate of the deceased. The founder of the lineage has some sway in it as well. Furthermore, he decides by the Sarutobi and Cho if the rituals performed is done correctly as a blessing. And if not, those involved need to be cursed and punished. He is known as the Master of Ravens. For while not being allowed to intervene in the affairs of the living in person, he sends out ravens to spy on the ongoings of the living. In some tales, the birds do more than just spying. Some ravens have abilities to advise and quests those who he deems worthy of either. Those who are considered worthy are allowed to feast and reside in his grand hall, Vanirhild. There the greatest heroes are allowed to prepare for Valdar's Call, the End of the world. Rituals With being considered as one of the most important gods, even the Chief of Gods - only being surpassed by the Great Wolf in importance and power - Akumu has rituals that are specifically aimed to pay homage to him. * Lord of the Hanged A specific ritual that has caused many outsiders to become dismayed is the hanging that the Chonobi conducted. Usually, the hanged are convicts or prisoners of some previous raid or conflict. The sacrifices are tightly tied together as various symbols of Lord Akumu are painted with red on them. Guided towards an oak tree, the sacrifices are slowly hanged on a strong branch. Then in utter silence, the Chonobi watch as the sacrifices die of suffocation before they herald the god's name. * Soul-Claimer As the ruler of the afterlife, Lord Akumu is considered the god of the dead. A popular ritual is for warriors to shout the battlecry: "Drottinn Akumu hefur sál þína!", which is translated to "Lord Akumu has your soul!". This ritual is to invoke the attention of the god to the particular battle, hopefully causing him to favour the faithful warriors. * Prayer to Lord Akumu This prayer is usually conducted by priests. But Sarutobi and Cho alike conduct the prayer on their own, hoping to appease the god, usually in the case when they are unable to gain the help of a priest. The ritual is conducted before an altar or carved symbol, usually in wood, of the god. In case of dire need, anything that can refer to the god or reminds the practitioner is allowed as well. Two mugs of drink, usually alcohol, a candle or replacement, as a small plate or bowl of food are required. The prayer to Lord Akumu must always be conducted at night. Once the practitioner sits in front of the altar or symbol, they take a few moments to centring themselves. Then, turning their attention to Lord Akumu, lightning the candle and offer the following prayer: "Hail to you, Lord Akumu, Ruler of the glorious dead, leader of the fallen heroes,. Hail to He Who brings both weal and woe Hail to the Father of the afterlife, Bestow Your blessing upon me here tonight, So I may gain successes and grant them to You and may my prayer be pleasing to You. Hail, Lord Akumu." Once the prayer has been spoken, raise one drink and place it on the altar or next to the symbol, offering it to Lord Akumu with the words, “Grand Lord of the Afterlife, I give this liquor to You in offering.” Then take the other mug and empty it. Follow it with placing the small plate or bowl with food on the altar or next to the symbol. Once done, the following phrase must be uttered, ”I also give You this food, for Your pleasure. May these small gifts be pleasing to You. Hail, Lord Akumu.” The practitioner can then spend time further in contemplation, once the prayer and offering have been spoken and given. Category:Chonobi Category:Gods Category:Religion